1. Field
The present invention relates to an electric storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general storage module (battery module), a plurality of storage cells (battery cells) are stacked. Since this storage module is mounted in an electric motor vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle or an EV, the output voltage is set high by stacking multiple storage cells.
A vehicle-mounted storage module adopts a structure storage modules are arranged in two upper and lower stages to efficiently utilize the space inside the vehicle. As such a type of technique, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-122820 discloses a battery module unit in which a platelike support member is laid across both ends of a lower storage module in the cell stacking direction with a pair of support legs being disposed therebetween. On an upper surface of the support member, two storage modules are arranged in series with their end surfaces in the longitudinal direction (cell stacking direction) being opposed to each other.